kajiu_fanfandomcom-20200214-history
Giga Man 1/2
Character development and creation The sculptor of giga man, Toru Narita, was asked to create and design an alien monster, for the CTC show. In the final stages of production, it was canceled. However, under the direction of Narita himself, staff art Kymio Sasaki was told to repeat the work by molding clay, and the mask and body were created. The suit was created based on the model of Bin "Satoshi" Furuya, who was gigaman"s suit actor. Some model changes were re-created due to damage. Three types of suit exist: Type A (from Episode 1 to Episode 13), Type B (from Episode 14 to Episode 29) and Type C (Episode 30 until the end of the series). In every mask of gigaman, each of the two eye-holes has a small dot in the bottom that resembles a pupil. But these dots are not pupils; they are actually small holes through which the suit actor can see outside of the suit. In some newer suits, the dots are harder to detect. In the film giga man & The Giga Brothers, the suit was based on the classical Type A suit. The skin type of the material is latex. Movement for the mouth was considered by the development team, but it felt too unnatural, and was canceled. The giga man suit is very intense, and is not very damaged by aging; therefore, it is a very durable suit. The suit has been manufactured to fit the body and shape of the person inside. Different suits have been made as time passes, for different uses such as new giga man series, films and even live shows. The quality of suits from the gigaman Jack to gigaman Leo series are not as good as the one from the original gigaman series. The latest suits show a more modern-looking Gigaman, as technology expands, more detailed suits are made for the films. Fighting style gigaman's fighting style was originally very simplistic, mainly punches, kicks and the occasional throw, followed by the hand Beam. But as time went on, more techniques were added to his roster and the fights became more choreographed. gigaman's first suit actor, Bin "Satoshi" Furuya, was a student of judo, and as the series went on, his background as a martial artist was put to use in the fights. Several of gigaman's attacks are made on techniques from Judo, such as the Attack Ray. Also, the reason for the Specium Ray cross style position is, according to some, Eiji Tsuburaya having borrowed ideas from Christianity (he was a convert to Roman Catholicism), and the ray's stance is based on the cross, a famous symbol of good. History gigaman Initially a basic Ultra-Soldier, Gigaman arrived on Earth while pursuing an escapee of the Monster Graveyard; Bemlar. In his pursuit, he accidentally collided with Shin Hayata, an officer of the Science Patrol, who was on a scouting mission in his jet. Hayata was killed in the same crash, but out of remorse, Gigaman gave Hayata his own life, and merged their bodies, to keep him alive. After Bemlar was destroyed, Gigaman stayed to protect Earth from more then 5 threats, such as ancient monsters and alien conquerors. Some memorable mentions are his encounter of Chica , his almost match with Alien Mephilas, and the defeat of the deadly monster Gomora. However, his time on Earth came to a close after his battle with Zetton. HisColor Timer was damaged in his fight with Zetton, in which his enemy used a weapon that Gigaman had not expected--one specifically targeting the Ultra-Crusader's warning light. Zetton was left to be destroyed by the Science Patrol. Ultraman was retrieved by his Superior, Zoffy, and was taken back to their home world Giga Man 2 Category:Hero. Category:CTC Chars Category:Kajiu